littlemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
NOTE: Season 1-3 are the Official tv realesed episodes by Walt Disney Productions while Season 4 and 5 are the online fanmade editions created by Moon DuB. Season One: 1992 1 "Whale of a Tale" September 11, 1992 4313-007 Ariel befriends a baby killer whale that was separated from his family because of human poachers. (Note: the title is also that of a song from Disney's 1954 movie 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea.) 2 "The Great Sebastian" September 12, 1992 4313-001 Sebastian tells Triton that he is capable of making a deal with the Sharkanians (an underwater empire), but in truth, he is petrified of them and Ariel and Flounder must tag along to help him make the process go smoothly. 3 "Stormy" September 19, 1992 4313-002 Ariel rides a wild seahorse against her father's wishes and gets lost in the wilderness with the seahorse. 4 "Urchin" September 26, 1992 4313-003 Ariel befriends an orphaned merboy. (Note: this is the first appearance of Urchin.) 5 "Double Bubble" October 3, 1992 4313-004 Ariel babysits two mischievous mertwins; Lobster Mobster attemps to steal the mother's pearl necklace. 6 "Message in a Bottle" October 10, 1992 4313-005 Ariel befriends a lonely sea dragon after she, Sebastian and Flounder discover his message he sent in a bottle. 7 "Charmed" October 17, 1992 4313-008 Ariel puts on a human bracelet and then can't take it off. When she tries to use the key to take it off, she gets trapped by a giant whirlpool, into a horrible underwater nightmare, when she runs away from home. 8 "Marriage of Inconvenience" October 24, 1992 4313-009 Ariel believes her father King Triton is setting her up for an arranged marriage with a snobbish merprince. 9 "The Evil Manta" October 31, 1992 4313-011 Ariel unwittingly frees a dark figure known as the Evil Manta, who tries to take over Atlantica using deception and lies. 10 "Thingamajigger" November 7, 1992 4313-006 When a pirate's boot falls into the sea, Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder try to figure out what it is. Some mistake it as a weapon. (Note: In this episode, Prince Eric, along with Max, his sheepdog, makes his first appearance) 11 "Red" November 14, 1992 4313-012 A magic spell turns King Triton into a merboy, and Ariel has to play mother to him. 12 "Beached" November 21, 1992 4313-013 Before a family trip to a carnival, Ariel and Arista get into a fight and are 'beached' (grounded); two gators attempt to steal the royal treasure. 13 "Trident True" November 28, 1992 4313-014 Ariel looks for the perfect Father's Day gift to give King Triton, but it leads her to misfortune, when a giant octopus traps them in a cave, except Urchin. And Urchin attempts to steal the trident so he can save the day. 14 "Eel-Ectric City" December 5, 1992 4313-010 A party-crazed mermaid named Pearl takes Ariel and her sister Alana to Eel-Ectric City instead of to her house, while Sebastian and Flounder follow. Season Two: 1993 15 "Resigned to It" September 18, 1993 4313-015 Sebastian quits his job as King Triton's royal advisor and tries to make a new life for himself. 16 "Calliope Dreams" September 25, 1993 4313-016 King Triton buys Ariel a very large present--a sea calliope, an instrument resembling a piano. However, she would rather play her human harp than listen to the loud chords of the calliope that wake the killer seaclops. 17 "Save the Whale" October 2, 1993 4313-019 Spot, the killer whale from the pilot episode, returns. Spot and Sebastian get captured by a crazed circus owner, and Ariel has to save them. 18 "Against the Tide" October 9, 1993 4313-018 Ariel rescues a Bad-Luck Creature, putting all of Atlantica in a panic and must make her own luck when Ursula comes after the creature. 19 "Giggles" October 16, 1993 4313-017 A sorcerer blowfish's magic spell causes Ariel to create seaquakes whenever she laughs. 20 "Wish Upon a Starfish" October 23, 1993 4313-020 Ariel befriends a mermaid who can't speak. (Note: this is the first appearance of Gabriella. Also, the title is a play on a song from the animated film Pinocchio). 21 "Tail of Two Crabs" October 30, 1993 4313-021 Sebastian feels threatened by an old arch-rival who is better than him at everything, while Ursula works on a plan to turn Triton, Ariel, and others into sea worms. 22 "Metal Fish" November 6, 1993 4313-022 A human explorer boards a primitive submarine to explore the undersea realm, and crosses paths with Ariel. 23 "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel" December 11, 1993 4313-023 Ariel enters a magic cave to become a sea witch and uses her powers to make Sebastian a great big crab. Season Three: 1994 24 "Scuttle" September 17, 1994 4313-024 Ariel meets Scuttle for the first time and must use his help to rescue Sebastian from a gang of pirates. This marks the second appearance of Prince Eric. 25 "King Crab" September 24, 1994 4313-025 Sebastian realizes that his parents are coming to visit and must try to create a huge scheme to make it appear that he is the king of Atlantica like he wrote in his letters to them. 26 "Island of Fear" October 1, 1994 4313-026 A mad scientist captures Sebastian, and tries to use him for sinister experiments. 27 "Land of the Dinosaurs" October 8, 1994 4313-027 During a trip to the north pole Ariel finds frozen Dinosaurs and thaws them with her father's trident. Somehow they are aquatic and cause chaos before King Triton makes a refuge for them on land. 28 "Heroes" October 15, 1994 4313-028 Apollo, a great Atlantican hero comes to visit and Ariel wants to go on an adventure with him and learns that he is not all he's cracked up to be. 29 "The Beast Within" October 22, 1994 4313-029 Flounder is bitten by a howling hairfish and starts to turn into one. 30 "Ariel's Treasures" October 29, 1994 4313-030 Gabriella returns to visit Ariel as she shows her all of her new human things. However, Ursula's spell causes her treasures to go crazy and begin attacking innocent fish and merpeople. 31 "A Little Evil" November 26, 1994 4313-031 The Evil Manta returns and introduces his son, who he wants to be just as evil as he is. Unfortunately, when his son befriends Ariel and goes to school with her, he starts to get other "good" ideas in his head. Season Four: 2008 "The Purest Heart" (fanmade) 32 "Mystic Treasures" --/--/--- When Ariel Finds A flower Brooch She uses it on every one of her gown's But after a while it sucks up Ariel's Energy and causes her to faint. 33 "Worth A Princess Ransom" --/--/--- When Ariel Runs out of space in her grotto she goes to the land seeking for something to keep her findings for a while, but after a fisherman kidnapps her he uses her as a ransom for $2,000 From King Trition. 34 "The Purest Heart Part One" --/--/--- When The Evil Manta's son returns anouncing he's run away from home, Ariel Offers him a place to stay for a while, but The Evil Manta Sen't him in an evil plot against Ariel. 35 "The Purest Heart Part Two" --/--/--- When everyone realises Ariel is missing, they imidiatly point the finger at the Evil Manta's Son, but when they realise it wasn't him they also realise his plot against her. When they kick him out he finds her inside a Sharks home, A friend of his farther. will he go back to the castle and alert King Trition? 36 "Powder Flounder" --/--/--- Flounders Sister Illusen Appears and tells him she's had kids. When he goes to visit the kids Illusen is attacked by Ursala, when ariel finds out she goes and rescues her when Spot (Whale Of A Tale) tags along Ursala get's more than what she bargained for. 37 "Gabriella's Adventures" SPECIAL EPISODE --/--/--- The first Special Episode. Gabriella and Her translator come across an abyss when gabriella starts to sink in, it's up to her translator Guillian to help her out. (Special Episodes do NOT contain Ariel, Just minor characters.) 38 "Breaking Free" --/--/--- The Evil Seaclops Awakens again and manages to break free from the underground crack, when he does it's up to the seven Sisters and Ariel to put him back. 39 "The Lesson Beneath the tides" --/--/--- When the waters start to shake most of atlantica is ruind, with many homeless families asking for advice, king triton offers them a place to stay. But The civilians are not happy when there things start to go missing. 40 "The Age-Switch machine" --/--/--- Ursala plans to make King Triton young again so she can sit on her rightful throne but when flouder and Ariel mistake it as something else they end up like 2, six year olds. 41 "Gabriella's Adventures, Take Two" --/--/-- The Second special Episode. Gabriella Finds a computer and funly enough it works under water, but when evil Slime comes out of the Tower Bad things start to happen to the sea creatures. 42 "Hello Princess Jasmine" --/--/--- Princess Jasmine from "alladin" Explores the under water life, when she meets Ariel She think's she's a big hoax but when Ariel starts talking they befriend eachother and Ariel Shows her under water Fun. 43 "Life On Land" --/--/--- When King Triton Grants the sisters each one wish, Ariel Ask's To see the land and give Flounder and Ariel Legs, Flounder becomes Human, and when there trip is over Flounder can't seem to turn back into a fish. Season Five: 2009 "The Tides That Bind" (fanmade) 44 "Fish Out Of Water" --/--/--- Flounder Still remains as a human from the previous episode, when Ariel Returns back to the Sea he starts to turn back, but will he be able to reach the water before he turns fully back to a fish? More Coming Soon Category:Episodes